neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 28
Synopsis In the olden day of Gamindustri, samurai walked leisurely of the streets of Oedo with katanas in hand. Messengers would deliver intelligence to their lords. Citizens would make offerings to the shogun and people would live their lvies with strength and resolution. This is the idea Neptune pitches to Histoire of what will happy for today's mission. Histoire has no idea which country or time period Neptune is talking about. Regardless, today's mission is for Neptune to figure out why Plutia and Peashy were found asleep in the first place. The two of the will be tagging along with Neptune much to their joy. Neptune smirks and ntos it is because Plutia and Peashy can't recall anything about the past that they have to do this. Noire comes in interested in Neptune's planned time travel adventure. She does not believe Neptune can handle this mission and asks to go in her place. Neptune assures Noire that she can handle it. Noire thinks that travelling to the past means seeing the time when Gamindustri was still in a period of rapid growth. One can get to see a lot of classic iconography from the good old days. Neptune remarks that time is over and besides Noire won't have enough screen time this chapter to enjoy it. Noire tells Neptune she is just worried about sending a bunch of clowns to do the job. Plutia and Peashy have finished preparing and are ready to go. With that the three are off. Plutia hopes they get to meet lots of people in the past. She is looking forward to that. Histoire adds that she is certain there was an important reason behind the two of them being frozen and waking up in this current time. She is counting on them all to find an explaination. The three of them enter a raft-like time machine. Neptune puts on some balloons on her back. This worries Noire as she wonders if they will be okay. Histoire assures Noire that they will not be going that raft-like time machine as that was just the platform. Instead they will be using balloons to travel back in time. Noire can't believe that is how time travel works. Neptune and Peashy jump first gliding through time. Histoire asks them all to do their best. Noire asks them to bring back a souvenir.Plutia tells them to wait for her as she jumps a bit later. Neptune tells P-Ko to try to stay as the same height as her. Peashy wonders why. Neptune explains that the balloons are fragile at the top and they would be in trouble if they popped and they all fell. Peashy understands. Plutia is in awe of the method to travel to the past. Neptune comments that this is the way they will know for sure what Plutia and P-Ko's mission was. Plutia thinks about Neptune's words. She asks Neptune about the fact that they don't know about their past. Neptune is listening. Plutia thinks about how nice it would be for their past selves to be as close to everyone as they are now. Neptune jokes and wonders what if they were enemies instead. Plutia tells Neptune that she wouldn't like that. Neptune notes that even if they lost all their memories she would lend them a hand as a senior CPU. Neptune says that knowing that she really does not have the capabilities to help them. Plutia thinks Neptune is reliable. Peashy asks what would happen if they fell down. Neptune says that Histoire told her that a humongous fish would come out and swallow them up. However, since they are not going to fall, they will never know for sure. Warechu appears behind the goddesses and tells them they will be the first to find out and pops one of Neptune's balloons. From behind, a swarm of rats commanded by Warechu are in pursuit of the goddesses. This surprises the three. Warechu wonders where they were going with the time hole. He is sure they have some dumb scheme planned. Peashy gets mad and tells them not to make fun of Neptuna. Neptune tells P-Ko to stop, they don't know what would happen if they fight here. They need to hurry and find the exit. The three goddesses flee from the rats. The rats however accelerate and pop a ballon from Peashy and Plutia. Neptune calls out to Plutia and Peashy. From behind, a robot-like figure tells them that these rats specialize in aerial combats. He asks them to be sweethearts and fall from their dumb. The rats manage to destroy the rest of the balloons. Peashy quickly transforms and Yellow Heart catches the falling Neptuna and Plutia. She races towards the exit with the two of them in tow. Neptune thanks P-Ko. Yellow Heart sees two exits, she asks which of one should they go to. The right exit is Oedo so the they should head through the left. Yellow Heart goes to the left and the exits sucks them through. Anonydeath is a bit disappointed that they got away. He leads the Warechu rat squad after them. The three goddesses land in a forest. Peashy jumps on Neptuna to wake her up. Neptune wakes up and notices that it just looks like the current time. Plutia is worried that they messed up and that Histoire is going to be angry at them. Peashy sees some strangers approaching. Neptune guesses they should return to the Basilicom for now. Neptune does not know what they could have done wrong though. A stranger is surprised there are people all the way out here. She asks who are they supposed to be. A shy stranger hides behind the first stranger asks questions. Neptune recognizes them as the kid versions of her friends IF and Compa. Plutia is surprised. The three goddesses wonder what era is this. Perhaps the time slip did work. Key Events *Histoire tasks Neptune, Plutia and Peashy to go back in time to find out why Plutia and Peashy were asleep in the first place *As they are time travelling, they are attacked by Warechu's mice time and Anonydeath *Their time machine is damaged so Yellow Heart rushes them to an exit *Anonydeath and Warechu pursue them still *The three goddesses land in a forest much like their current time and find the kid versions of IF and Compa New Characters *Anonydeath Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters